The present invention relates to an exercise device for men and more particularly pertains to exercising the sphincter muscles, anal and pineal, through isometrics.
Colon and prostate cancer is an increasing concern for aging males in society today. Men think that there is very little they can do, other than eat properly, to ensure that they will not fall victim to these fatal diseases. The present invention seeks to provide an invention that will exercise the muscles associated with these diseases in an effort to reduce the likelihood that men would be stricken with these diseases. The use of the present invention will strengthen these muscles by tightening and releasing thereby stopping the urges of the flow of urine and feces. Additionally, the present invention will also increase the sex drive in men.
The use of isometric exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, isometric exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising various parts of the body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,582 to Brown discloses a rigid circular band attachable to the wrist and used to strengthen the fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,449 to Wardwell discloses an exercise device consisting of an elongated strap used to assist in chest movements and improve a user's breathing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an exercise device for men for exercising the sphincter muscles, anal and pineal, through isometrics.
In this respect, the exercise device for men according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising the sphincter muscles, anal and pineal, through isometrics.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved exercise device for men which can be used for exercising the sphincter muscles, anal and pineal, through isometrics. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.